Subdued
by GalaxyTron
Summary: Kaito finds himself in an usual situation, but how did it ever happen? Challengeshipping, smut, oneshot


Hi, I really should start working on my multi-chapter fic, but whatever, I couldn't shake this idea from my head. Yeah, smut, okay. I tried okay ?

* * *

Another gasp escaped from his throat, slipping straight past his trembling lips. The aroused feeling began to spread through his body, each section eager to experience the same pleasure that emanated from below. Yet another moan threatened to surface only displaying his obvious pleasure more. Sweaty hands flew up mouth, hoping to muffle the sounds made. But between the thick layer of sweat and the rate he was losing control of his actions proved his attempt to be futile, soaked palms falling back to his sides. Why had this happened? When had he allowed the other so close? Why? What was his motive?

And most importantly, why couldn't Kaito resist?

"Oh, is this too much for you...? Warm flesh pressed against the flat if his own stomach, signaling the start of the new round. The hunter's eyes snapped shut, instinctively, as if to better prepare his body for the ride. Again. Kaito didn't have to peak through closed lids to get a hint at who exact was mashed against his form. He could already envision thick locks of violet hair drooping from the weight of moisture, grazing his flesh. Deep navy eyes scanned his body, much like a predator take a careful inspection of its prize before taking a bite. No, usually Kaito would not feel intimidated by the sudden appearance of the 14-year-old, but when your limbs refused to move and adrenaline worked through your veins at the speed of a snail, yeah, everything is a threat. And right now, Kaito was staring down 110 pounds of threat.

"Or do you need time to take in the irony of our situation?" Ryoga purred, his face do close that Kaito could feel that harsh puff of air against his skin, the area tingling in response. Truthfully, Kaito hadn't had any thoughts of his own since walking up, stripped and restrained to a bed. Who's bed? And where? Nothing struck him as familiar.

But he couldn't escape.

A sound, crossed between a moan and a cry, hung between them, breaking the silence. Ryoga persisted, rolling his tongue over Kaito's stomach. The coarseness and moisture of the teen's tongue was slightly familiar, an earlier event perhaps. Yes, that was it. The passionate gesture was only an omen to the next phase. Kaito knew all too well what lay ahead. The strangled cries continued as Ryoga took a firm grasp on the hunter's thighs, squeeze them between his fingers. Kaito's head began to pound, overwhelmed by the different sensations that erupted, and they continued to blow. The other lifted his face  
from the fold of Kaito's skin, moving his aim to hit the lower region.

"I know you enjoy my company..." The teen's smiled curled into the sneer of the devil. "That is why you summoned me. To quench your thrist for lust. Oh yes, how lonely it must be for the menace of Heartland, secretly hiding such a pathetic wish. To be loved..."

"You...don't know squat about..aaaAah!" The hunter's sentence was choked up by a set of moans, interrupting his threat with a reflection of his aroused state. Ryoga's expression was set in stone, pretending not to be the slightest bit amused by the hunter's dick, which he now held in his sweaty palms. His thumb roamed up and down the genital, exaggerating every bump. With a free hand, Ryoga glazed the tips of his eager finger over top the cock. The skin already felt warm to touch; Heartland's menace wasn't such a hard candy to crack. Perhaps more like a dough. Once in the right conditions, the dough would rise to be puffy and immense. It wouldn't be a long wait. Ryoga took advantage of the mute Kaito, playing with his emotions as he played his dick. "What's wrong _Number Hunter_? Did I do something to startle you?" Bitter sarcasm frosted his words.

Still, Kaito remained quiet, unable to speak over the blood pounding through his body.

Ryoga continued on, satisfied with the silence. "Yes, now it's my turn to bring out your life story and all the sins that coat it. I know you miss the comfort of a being that loves. Yeah, sure, there's your precious otouto-san, he loves you right? But how much can a sickly little boy provide. You wouldn't dare ask him to give you something in return That, my friend, is why you summoned me. I can do everything that your tainted heart desires. Like..." Driving his point home,  
Ryoga rubbed faster on the hunter's inflamed genital, his dick uncomfortably warm in his palm. Kaito eyes clenched shut again, unprepared for the teen's next move. But it was all but predictable. Ryoga eyes also flew shut, but in a more mellow matter, like a kitten drifting off to sleep. Even without sight, Ryoga hit the mark, bowing his head at the perfect angle to slip the rod between his lips. Kaito could only moan deeper, until the teen came up for air.

"Has anyone else given you the opportunity to feel such passion?" Ryoga tone was not as cynical as before, his words rushed. Before the hunter could think up a snide remark, Ryoga slipped his mouth around his privates once again. Kaito was unsure how much more his body could take, and his limit wasn't a feat to reach. Frantically clawing at the sheets below, the hunter desperately attempted to dig his nails under the flimsy fabric, but his plan backfired, only able to muster up enough strength to scrap his own wrist. If one could sneer while sucking a dick, Ryoga did. Kaito's writhing gave him all the more reason to suck harder, coating the organ in a thick layer of saliva.

"Rrrr...yY...ooOo-GA!" Kaito panted, a last-ditch effort to separate his tempered skin from the other's. Ryoga payed no yield to the hunter's plea, continuing to make hypnotic patterns with his tongue, dancing over Kaito's delicate skin. The other's only reaction was to buck his hips, pushing the dick in further. After what seemed like hours, stringy violet hair whipped away from Kaito's crotch, only to fling his weight back at on top, pelvises aligned.

"So, how does it feel, _hunter_? Aren't you supposed to be the one that takes charge? How does it feel to know you've been bent to my will?"

_But... this is too much-I..._Thoughts surfaced from the depth of Kaito mind, alarming him of the situation he was in. Too deep to dig out, Kaito's only option was to pray that his waning body could withstand another round, but the future was looking bleak as the teen began to ease his own lush genital inside the hunter's crevasse. Although ease made it sounds too gentle. Ryoga's spasms were anything but gentle. Kaito's back arched at a pain angle, his moans rising an octave higher.

Ryoga's air became constricted, his words coming out in the same pattern as the other's. Soon his skin itched under the extreme heat his body exerted. With ever thrust brought Kaito's body another lurch and cry, a scene of satisfaction to the teen. He quickened the pace, thrust at a much more frequent pattern. So much that at times, the hunter would see flashes of white. Nails found their way to Ryoga's exposed flesh, clinging to the thin organ. The teen winced, puzzled at how his captive was mobile again, able to latch on like that. No matter, their session was far from the conclusion, and Ryoga would drag the other to the bitter end. He noted that Kaito's moans seemed to die down in volume, his vocals carrying a raspy effect. Yet, his body continued in the motions he directed, drowning the pain of piercing nails with pure passion.

But Kaito knew that his end was quickly approaching, like a speeding car towards a brick wall. Overstimulated and aroused, his body exploded with sensation that couldn't be described, leaving a constant tingling-like the taste of champagne- to settle on his trembling skin. But the oh-so-special feeling dispersed with every thrust Ryoga provided, cleary enjoying the extents of his emotions. And insides. Now the hunter clung to his captor like a baby, dependent on such a vile teen's action. Streams of tears Did he truly wish for this? And if so, how had Ryoga been able to see through his barriers a read them, his desires? The blonde caught on to something, but another thrust from below shook his being, seeing stars. Fuck, this was it.

"Rrrrrrryo-gA!" Kaito screamed the teen's name, the last of his voice escalating between the two lovers. This was... it had to be...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At a quarter to three, a blonde head shot up from his resting place, breathing like he'd just run a marathon. Kaito had been awoke with a start, feeling as if another being had smack their weight against him, forcing the young man from his subdued state. Why had he fallen asleep? Kaito vaguely recalled a previous event. Hadn't there been another man in the room...or another setting? What...?

"Oh shit..." Instinctively, his hands groped the sheets beside him, feeling for any sign of his enemy, the bastard that put his filthy parts inside him. The bastard that felt an area the hunter perfered to keep private. Kaito's anger boiled over, swearing that when he found the teen, it would be him, clawing and screaming and crying and...

But the bed was cold. Nobody was there.

Kaito was taken back. "What the fuck... I-he was just... no he couldn't have gotten away-" How could he have been so stupid? Not only had the hunter lowered his barriers to invite Ryoga in, but kept them down to allow the teen to make a great escape. Yet it seemed...impossible? Yes, now that he thought about the dreadful situation, who the hell let such a boy inside? It's not like Heart Towers left their doors open, unprotected from any trespasser that might wander in. Getting pass security was out of question. Not even his junkbot, Orbital 7, could find the Achilles heal in the security. If so...

Reluctantly, the shaken hunter lifting his hands, peering at every inch to find the cruel marks his nails left behind, providing proof that he'd been molested. Kaito's hopes feel. His palms were in perfect shaping; nothing clued the blonde in that the skin had been broken. Truthfully, his hands weren't the only parts that felt dandy. Sure, his body felt weak, but not worn down by intense sexual activity. Kaito recalled shaking violently during the scene, but he felt as cool and composed as ever. Even his body temperature remained at a stable level.

"Was the whole thing a dream...?"

What was it that the damned teen told him? Oh yes, something about a buried desire, brought to life by summoning the boy. Had Kaito truly 'summoned' him. Colour drained from his face at the realization. Ryoga never existed. They never engaged in intercourse. The two never even rubbed skins. Ryoga was only a personification of Kaito's subconscious, feeding his eagerness for love, providing him a false taste of excitement. Damn, his fucking subconscious, sometimes it was nothing but a giant, nagging pest. He didn't need anyone, Kaito could provide for his own greater good. Hell, he could handle Haruto too. Whatever he lusted for, he could bury it under his priorities, right?

"But why Ryoga? Do I really enjoy his company...?"


End file.
